TUGS: The New Series "Diesel"
'Diesel '''is an episode of TUGS: The New Series. Story It was a busy time in Big City. Hercules was off working in Gibgs City, OJ had gone to Mittsville as a special atraction for the anual Winter Festival, and Sunshine had gone to visit his friends in the salvage fleet. Ten Cents had recived a new coat of paint, and was feeling rather conicted about it. He talked endlessly how smart he looked, but he still worked hard and made everything go like clockwork. The Barges behavied well, ships were towed in on time, and the Star Fleet had finally made enough money to pay off the Navy for the damages to the ''Henenbourgh. The other Tugs, however, didn't like having to bustle about. Top Hat, Warrior, and Big Mac were especialy upset. "There are two ways of doing things" Ten Cents would tell them. "The Right way and the Wrong way. I do things the Right way and..." "DON'T WE KNOW IT!" they would retort. Even with the Tugs working around the clock, there was still too much work. So one day Johnathan Star brought in a Diesel Swicher from Gibgs City to help with the work. He was Black all over, and wore a Red cap and glasses. He also had a Goatee and Bushy eyebrows. Johnathan Star climed down from his cab. "Here is Sakharine." he said to the other Tugs. "I have brought him to help with the heavy workload. Ten Cents, I want you to show him the ropes" "Good Morning" Sakharine purred in an oily voice. "Pleased to meet you, Ten Cents. Is that Top Hat? And Warrior? And Big Mac, too? I am honored to be in the presnce of such famous Tugs." he said as he purred towards them. The silly Tugs were flattered. "He's got good maners." murmered Warrior. "Quite right!" agreed Top Hat. "He seems very friendly" wispered Big Mac. Ten Cents, on the other hand, had his dobouts. "Come on." he said shortly "I'll show you around". "Ah, yes." agreed Sakharine. And the two left for Lucky's Yard. Sakharine kept quiet through most of the trip, but when the finaly reached Lucky's Yard, he began to talk again. "Your worthy Mr. Star..." "CAPTAIN Star to you." ordered Ten Cents. Sakharine looked hurt for a moment before contining. "Your worthy Captian Star thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We Diesel Tugs don't need to learn. We know everything! We come to a harbor and improve it! We are Revolutionary!" "Oh" said Ten Cents. "If you're revo...revothingamy, prehaphs you could colect my barges for me while I fetch some fuel for Sally Seaplane." Sakharine, delighted to show off, purred away. With much banging and clashing, he colected a row of barges. Ten Cents delivered the fuel to Sally, and after a brief chat, went back to check on Sakharine. Sakharine was now trying to colect some barges from a siding nearby. They were old and empty, and clearly had not been touched for a long time. What Sakharine didn't know was the last of the barges was still tied to an old wooden dock. He pulled and he pushed, he went backwards and forwards, but they wouldn't budge. "Move, you stupid barges!" he yelled. "OWW! AHH! We Can't! We Won't!" they barges groaned. Ten Cents watched the operation with glee. "MOVE!" shouted Sakharine, begining to loose pacience. But he would not give up. He roared loudly and gave a great heave! The Barges jerked forward sudenly. "OWW! AHH! EEP! OOF! WE CAN'T!! WE WON"T!! One of the workmen on the keyside saw the line to the dock, which was now starting to break,and tried to tell Sakharine. His voice was drowned out by the groan of the barges. "WE CAN'T!!! WE WON'T!!!" they cried. "GRRRAAAHHH!!!" roared Sakharine. Finaly, the stress was too much for the dock. It broke apart, launching Sakharine and the Barges forward into the oposite keyside. Sakharine was able to tur away in time, but the barges smashed into the key. Ten Cents Couldn't help but laugh. Sakharine recovered and tried to move them, butthe wouldn't move, so he had to give up. Ten Cents came up alongside Sakharine. "Thanks for aranging these, Sakharine. I gotta go get Frank and Eddie for Top Hat now." "Don't you want this lot?" asked Sakharine. "No thanks." came the reply. Sakharine gulped. "And i've tak-taken all this trouble ?! Why Didn't you tell me?!" he almost shrieked. "You never asked me" said Ten Cents inocently. "And besides, you were having so much fun being revawhateveritwasyousaid. Bye!" And with that, Ten Cents left. Johnathan Star was very upset at Sakharine, and made him help Mighty Moe, Little Ditcher and the Workmen clean up the mess. He hated it. All the barges were laughing, and he presently heard them singing. The sound got louder and louder, and soon it echoed through the Harbor: Barges waiting in the yard, Takiling them with ease. "I'll, Show the world what I can do", Gaily boasts the Diesel. In and out, he creeps about, Like a big black weasel! But when he pulls the barges out, Pop goes the Diesel! "GRRR!" growled Sakharine, and he scuttled away to sulk at the pier. Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes